


Into the Woods

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness, Rescue, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always told him, "Don't go into the woods."</p>
<p>It is said that dark things live in the woods. Dangerous creatures lurk between the trees; hide beneath the bushes, the leaves.</p>
<p>But it's in these very woods, that Kenma meets his first friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/gifts).



> Raechan wanted more KenKen, so I gave her more KenKen (and a little Kyouhaba too, because how could I not? XD)

They always told him, "Don't go into the woods."

The woods expand far into the outer reaches of the country. The trees are dense, so tall and thick that light can barely filter through the branches. It is said that dark things live in the woods. Dangerous creatures lurk between the trees; hide beneath the bushes, the leaves. Many men have ventured in, curiosity overpowering their self-preservation. Some, perhaps, go in with the intention of losing their way.

Most people try to ignore it, but it's difficult to brush aside the ominous presence of the forest. The way it seems to come alive at night with creaks and groans and inhuman shrieks.

The village closest to the woods is home to very few people. Fear caused most to leave, but some decided to stay. It's their home, where they grew up, made memories. And the land is fertile; crops grow plentiful. It seems a waste to leave it untended.

That's what Kenma's father told him, at least.

He's lived in this village his entire life; he's tended the crops beside his parents, taken care of stray cats that come through every once in a while. He's comfortable there, just as his father is.

But still, he's told, "Don't go into the woods."

 

-

 

Mikichan is missing. Kenma's looked for her all day with no sign of the black and white kitten. She's still young, so he didn't expect for her to move on so soon. Something tells him that she might be in trouble, so he goes looking for her.

A flash of black in the corner of his eye has him chasing after the cat.

He doesn't realize he's left the village and entered the woods until the darkness closes in around him, and he no longer feels the warmth of the sun on his skin. There's no longer any sign of Mikichan, and when he turns around he can't see where he entered. The forest has engulfed him completely.

Kenma feels a tightening in his chest, a tremor down his spine. The trees around him seem to shift in closer. The air becomes thin. Cold. There's something in the forest with him. He can sense it. Tentatively he steps forward, walking back the way he came. At least, he hopes it's the way he came.

Everything looks the same now. He can't hear the sounds of the village. All he hears are whispers, curling around his mind, seeping into his skin. Insidious.

_The boy . . . the boy . . ._

Kenma shivers, moving faster. He trips over a root that appears in front of him. Had that been there before? He picks himself up and runs. Runs as fast as his legs can endure. Branches reach out to grab him; the whispers grow louder. Something scratches his cheek, his arms. The forest never ends. He's completely turned around.

He hears a growl behind him and turns, hand up to ward away whatever creature is there.

"Back!" he shouts, hating how small and frightened his voice sounds. "Get back!"

A dark shape leaps toward him from the shadows. Kenma ducks, but the shape sails over him, landing in the bushes behind him. There's movement, more growling, a yelp of pain and a hiss. Kenma remains frozen, staring at the bush until it grows still and the same shape from before detaches from the shadows.

It's a wolf, as tall as Kenma is, and large. It's black, with golden streaks on either side of its head. Their eyes meet, and Kenma sees intelligence there. This isn't a dumb beast.

"You saved me," Kenma says, holding up his hand hesitantly.

He reaches forward, and the wolf shrinks away from the touch at first. But it continues to study Kenma before stepping closer and allowing Kenma to run his fingers through the fur near his ear, scratching gently.

"Can you take me back to the village?" he asks, wondering if the wolf can understand him.

The wolf turns, walking a few steps away before stopping and looking back at him. Kenma understands. He starts to follow, hastening to walk beside it. Tentatively, he places his hand in the soft fur of the wolf's side, allowing the creature to guide him.

They walk in silence, side by side, and the forest doesn't seem so scary anymore. The trees are silent and let them pass. Nothing tries to grab him. Despite the enormity of the beast beside him, the glistening of its sharp teeth, Kenma feels a sense of peace fall over him. He's safe with this animal. He truly believes that.

Then the trees open up, and he sees the village. Releasing the wolf, he hurries forward, relief surging through him. He's only gone a few steps before he stops, realizing he forgot to thank his guide. But when he turns around, the wolf is gone, swallowed by the shadows of the trees. Only Mikichan is there, as though she never left, and Kenma gathers her in his arms to carry home.

 

-

 

Kenma doesn't forget the wolf, however, and as the weeks and months pass, he can't shake the feeling that he's being watched. There's a young man hovering at the edges of his vision. But whenever he turns to look, no one is there. But Kenma's sure that he's there, watching him. Watching _over_ him. He doesn't know how he knows this, but he doesn't feel wary or frightened at the feel of those dark, deep-set eyes watching him. In fact, he feels safer.

He only wishes the young man wouldn't keep his distance. Kenma has few friends. He's not very athletic, nor does he make an effort to join in the activities of the other boys. It seems like he's also standing just beyond a wall, not able to pass through. He's deemed "strange" by the children of the village. He's too quiet. The way he watches people, his golden eyes shining behind his curtain of black hair, seems to unnerve them.

He can tell the villagers are growing antsy about the newcomer as well. He hears snatches of conversation while he runs errands for his father.

"Who is that boy?"

"He's so strange."

"Standing at the edge of the woods, watching everyone . . ."

"Do you think he came _from_ the woods?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Only monsters come from the woods."

"Perhaps he's a monster . . ."

"A monster . . ."

_Monster_.

Kenma scowls at these speculations. They fear what they don't understand. He understands being cautious. He's not generally one to initiate things, to upset the status quo. He prefers blending in; he hates to draw attention. But standing here, listening to these people, who know _nothing_ , call the young man a monster . . . he can't just let that go.

Setting down his basket, he walks deliberately over to where the young man stands, hands hidden inside his pants at his hips. He's frowning, or at least it appears like he is, but his eyes don't seem angry as they watch Kenma approach. They look anxious, almost afraid. As though he's worried Kenma will tell him to leave.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kenma asks, stopping directly in front of the young man and looking up at him. "When I got lost. You were the wolf that saved me."

The young man hesitates before nodding slowly.

"What's your name?" Kenma asks.

"Kentarou," the young man says, his voice deep, gruff, but not unkind. In fact, there seems to be a ring of hopefulness to his tone.

Kenma nods. "Come with me," he says, turning then and heading back into the village. It takes a moment, but then Kentarou follows him. He doesn't quicken his pace to walk alongside Kenma, his steps quiet and sure the way they were in the woods. He lags behind Kenma, almost as though he feels uncomfortable, like he shouldn't be there.

Kenma reaches back and takes his hand, feeling the twitch of shock that runs up his arm. He holds the hand firmly, however, keeping his eyes on the ground, as he walks past the gaping villagers. He retrieves his basket and returns home with Kentarou in tow.

"Who is this?" his mother asks, staring at the stranger.

"Kentarou," Kenma says.

He pulls Kentarou further into the house, setting him at the table and fixing him something to eat. His mother hangs back, watching with concern.

"Where did he come from?" she asks.

"The woods," Kenma says, looking over at her. He sees the way her face pales, the way Kentarou's shoulders hunch toward his ears, as he scowls at the table. He purses his lips, setting a piece of apple pie in front of Kentarou and petting his head. "He's good," he says with finality.

His mother still looks skeptical, especially when Kentarou goes to pick up the pie with his hand. Kenma stops him, handing him a fork, and Kentarou's ears glow pink, before he begins to eat.

 

-

 

The sun starts to set. Kenma sits beside Kentarou on the front steps of the house, watching the clouds turn their different colors. Kentarou glances toward the wood, his scowl more pronounced than before.

"Do you have to go back?" Kenma asks softly.

Kentarou turns toward him. "At night I'm . . . different. I can't control it."

"Then don't," Kenma says. "But you don't have to leave. You can stay here with me."

Kentarou's eyes widen.

"Don't things get lonely in the woods by yourself?" Kenma asks quietly.

"I'm not by myself," Kentarou admits. "There are other . . . things."

"Not like you," Kenma points out.

Kentarou shakes his head, his brows furrowing like before. Kenma reaches out slowly, touching the tips of his fingers to Kentarou's knee.

"Stay," he says.

There's a moment of silence before Kentarou replies.

"Okay."

Kenma smirks faintly. "Good boy."

Later, as the moon reaches its peak in the sky, the wolf lies curled at the foot of Kenma's bed. It's massive, too big to be on top of the bed, but Kenma can hear its breathing, slow and even in sleep. The sound is comforting. And although he knows his parents didn't approve, he sleeps better than he has in a long time, knowing he has Kentarou with him.

 

-

 

The villagers don't welcome him. They continue to give him suspicious glances. They continue to talk behind his back, behind their hands, eyes flitting toward him surreptitiously. It doesn't help that he responds to these reactions with a menacing frown, growling beneath his breath whenever they caution Kenma.

"You shouldn't trust him, child."

"If he came from the forest; he's nothing but bad news."

"You have no idea what kind of creature he might be!"

"He'll try to eat you in your sleep."

"You wouldn't eat me, would you?" Kenma asks, walking home with Kentarou, once he's pulled him away from the gossipers.

"Maybe if I wanted indigestion," Kentarou mutters, fists still clenched at his sides.

This strikes Kenma as funny, and he hides a laugh behind his hand. Startled by the sound, Kentarou blinks down at Kenma, his scowl melting away, as his ears glow pink. Kenma doesn't reply to his statement, but he notices the way Kentarou's shoulders relax, his hands unclenching.

The whispers don't stop, however. And instead of trying to get to know Kentarou, to alleviate their fears through familiarity, they grow more hostile. Some claim he gives off "bad energy." Others express doubt for their safety.

"I should leave," Kentarou says one afternoon, staring out the window to the forest beyond. "I don't belong here."

"Do you want to leave?" Kenma asks, watching him closely.

Kentarou shakes his head.

"Then don't." Kenma reaches over to take his hand, giving it a squeeze before pulling away. "I want you here."

Kentarou blinks at him. "Yeah?"

Kenma smiles. "Yeah."

The wrinkle in Kentarou's forehead disappears. For the first time since Kenma met him, he looks happy. Kenma's stomach wriggles in a way that's not entirely unpleasant, as he catches a hint of a smile caught in the corner of Kentarou's lips.

 

-

 

In the end, it's Kenma's father who betrays them.

They're in Kenma's room, Kentarou sleeping on the floor at the foot of his bed as always. From outside comes a shout, a cry of pain. Kenma wakes to see Kentarou already on alert, nose pointed toward the door. Kenma hears the cry again, and he recognizes it.

"Otoosan!" he gasps, scrambling out of bed and toward the door.

Kentarou steps in front of him, blocking his way. Kenma frowns, setting his hands against the massive wolf's side and pushing as hard as he can.

"Move!"

Kentarou stands firm, not budging a single inch. Kenma growls, curling his fingers into the wolf's fur. "Let me out! Otoosan's in trouble!"

Kentarou shoves his nose against Kenma's chest, causing him to stumble back. Kenma looks into those deep-set eyes, dark with concern, and he understands the silent plea.

_Stay_.

He curls his hands into fists but nods. Kentarou shoves open the door then, heading outside at a brisk trot. Kenma rushes to the window, looking out until he sees Kentarou's dark form leave the front of the house. The cry comes again, in the direction of the rice fields.

Something dark coils in Kenma's stomach. He shivers, as bumps prickle along his arms. Something's not right. Where's his mother? If his father's in trouble, shouldn't she be up as well? But he hears no one else inside the house.

"Kentarou?" he calls hesitantly, watching as Kentarou enters the field, moving cautiously through the stalks.

Lights appear, lanterns and torches scattered around the dark shape. Kenma's heart drops into his stomach.

_No._

Forgoing shoes or proper clothing, he darts out of his room, hurrying through the house until he stumbles out the door. Before he can run into the field, however, his mother appears behind him. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulls him close to her chest.

"It's for the best, dear," she says into his ear, as he struggles to get away. "Please, don't try to stop them."

Kenma's heart thuds wildly in his throat. _What's going on? What are they going to do to him?_

"KENTAROU!"

The wolf already knows he's surrounded. His steps have slowed. He's turning in a circle, growling a warning at the villagers approaching from all sides. Kenma can see his father leading them, a switch in one hand and a torch in the other. The other villagers are holding various weapons in their free hands. A rake here, a shovel there, an old katana, a shotgun. And all of these are pointed toward Kentarou.

As though he's a threat.

As though he's some sort of monster.

Kenma wrestles free from his mother, and before she can catch him, he's taken off toward the fields again.

"Stop!" he shouts, shoving his way to where Kentarou stands. He places himself in front of him, between the wolf and his father.

"Stop," he says again, hand outstretched.

His father gives him a stern look. "Step aside, Kenma," he says. "It's for the best."

Kenma shakes his head. "He hasn't hurt anyone."

"He still might. He's a monster, Kenma. He's from the woods. He can't be trusted. Who knows what kind of demon or creature he is. Look at him! He's not human!"

Kenma wraps his arm around Kentarou's neck, feeling the tension rippling through him beneath his fur. Kenma shakes his head again, determined to stand his ground. He can feel the eyes of all the villagers on him. He can sense that they're wondering if he's gone mad, if he's going to become a monster too. It makes his skin crawl, but he keeps his eyes on his father.

"I'm sorry, Kenma," he says, and although his eyes hold regret, his voice is firm. He lifts his hand, and the villagers close in.

Kentarou throws back his head and howls. The sound is thunderous, and it knocks everyone back. Some stumble, some fall, but Kenma clings to Kentarou's fur, burying his face into it as the howl echoes through the field. Then Kentarou's nudging Kenma, pushing him toward the woods. Kenma understands. He takes off running, with Kentarou loping beside him.

By the time the villagers recover, the two of them have disappeared into the trees.

Again, that press of dark magic surrounds Kenma. He stumbles, nearly falls, but Kentarou is at his side, nudging him upright. Kenma grips his fur once more.

"Where are we going?" he asks softly.

Kentarou nudges him again before turning to offer his back to Kenma. It takes a moment for him to understand, but then Kenma's climbing onto Kentarou's back. He tangles his fingers into the dark, warm fur, and Kentarou howls once more, softer this time but still with that edge of warning.

The trees seem to retreat, clearing a path for them. Kentarou takes off down this road, and for a moment things grow darker, blurring into blackness as the stars and moon above are blocked out by the trees.

It seems like hours have passed by the time Kenma sees light ahead. They come upon a clearing.

At the center of the clearing is a house.

In the window of the house hangs a lantern, and as Kentarou and Kenma approach, the door swings open and a young man, a couple years older than Kenma, rushes out to greet them.

"There you are! Seriously? We have one fight and you run off for months without any contact? I thought you were dead, asshole!"

Kentarou bows his head, and that's when the young man catches sight of Kenma. He freezes, his eyes widening. "Who are you?" he asks.

"Kenma," Kenma replies. "Who are you?"

"Shigeru," the young man says after a moment. "Did you find him?"

Kenma shakes his head. "He found me." Sliding off Kentarou's back, he scratches behind his ear gently. "He saved my life. I just returned the favor."

Shigeru seems at a loss as to what to do for a moment. Kentarou steps forward, head still hanging low, nosing Shigeru's hand in what appears to be an apology. He sighs, rubbing his hand over Kentarou's head.

"I suppose I should thank you," Shigeru says, regarding Kenma with skeptical look.

Kenma doesn't blame him for not trusting him. Not after what nearly happened with his own people. Still, he's gratified when Kentarou turns back to him, stepping close to his side in an almost protective manner. Shigeru glances between them, a look of understanding passing over his face.

"Ah. I see," he says quietly.

Kenma doesn't know what that means, but when Shigeru looks at him again, his gaze has softened.

"Come inside," he says, nodding his head toward the house. "We can talk more in the morning."

He turns away, walking back toward the open door, but Kentarou waits, looking at Kenma with an expectant gaze. Kenma glances over his shoulder briefly, thinking of his parents, of the villagers he left behind. Kentarou steps forward then, joining Shigeru in the doorway of the house. Shigeru runs his fingers tenderly through the fur on top of Kentarou's head, a soft touch that makes Kenma's chest ache.

Slowly, he walks up to the door, and it feels like a weight has been lifted off him. The oppressive darkness of the woods melts away, and he's greeted with warmth and light.

Perhaps he can stay here a while.

Perhaps the woods aren't so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
